


Si tuviéramos hijos...

by TsubasaAiru



Category: Football RPF, Tottenham Hotspur Football Club
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Parenthood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubasaAiru/pseuds/TsubasaAiru
Summary: Pequeños one-shots/drabbles si Deledier fueran padres.





	Si tuviéramos hijos...

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! No sé, se me ha venido esta idea cuando he visto un meme. Mi hermano mayor alguna vez me engañó con lo del control también.

—Dele, la alacena está casi vacía. Iré por las compras. — El susodicho no despegó la vista de la televisión. Solo hizo un gesto vago con la mano. Eric rodó los ojos. Leah iba bajando las escaleras, traía la varita de plástico entre sus dientes.— Leah, ¿qué te he dicho sobre la varita, uh?

 

Ella dijo lo que Eric supuso era su motto pero no entendió nada debido al aparato de plástico entre sus dientes.

 

—¿Otra vez?— Eric inquirió con la ceja alzada.

 

—No debo llevar ningún tipo de cosa en mi boca cuando bajo o subo las escaleras. O nunca. —Ella hizo una mueca y bajó el último escalón.

 

—Bien. ¿Dele? ¿Vas a acompañarme?— Eric cogió las llaves de la entrada. 

 

—Me encantaría, pero no puedo.—Dele alzó el control de la consola. “Cabrón”, Eric murmuró bajo.

 

—¿Qué hay de ti, Leah? ¿Acompañas a papi?— Leah negó rotundamente. 

 

—Me quedaré con papa Dele. 

 

—¿Estás segura?

 

Ella asintió.

 

—Vale. Cuida de él, ¿si?— le dio un beso en la frente. —Dele, Leah va a quedarse. Por favor, despegate un momento de ahí.

 

—Si, es el último partido. Lo prometo.

 

Eric salió de casa un poco preocupado. Las escasas veces que Dele tenía que encargarse de Leah, algo terminaba mal.

 

Π∆Π∆Π∆Π

 

El barullo de risitas y ruidos del partido (“El último, si claro”) alimentó su preocupación. Por lo general, a Leah no le interesaban los videojuegos. O más bien, Dele no le daba oportunidad y él terminaba sentado frente al televisor. Quizá era porque Leah era una niña muy activa.

 

Por el marco pudo ver a Leah sentada en el suelo apretando botones en el control extra. Eric no entendía lo que Leah decía pero si lo que Dele hablaba.

 

—Eh, buena esa. Vas a ganarle a papá. Suena bien, ¿cierto?

 

Eric dejó las bolsas cerca de la puerta y se quedó ahí escuchar un poco más.

 

—Has parado muy bien ese gol.

 

Vio que Dele traía una de las coronas con brillos de Leah y su brazo, él que no tenía tatuajes, rebosaba de tinta de colores, Eric supuso que se trataba de los marcadores con olor. Leah había ido más lejos de lo usual y había hecho garabatos en uno de los cachetes de Dele.

 

Eric observó que el control de Leah no estaba conectado.

 

—Buena esa, Dele.

 

Dele se sobresaltó y puso su atención en él por efímeros segundos. Sonrió de lado.

 

—Siempre te estás quejando de mi por mi falta de paternidad, ¿uh? 

 

Eric se encogió de hombros.— Bien, punto a tu favor. Ahora, ayúdame en la cocina.

 

—¿Crees que hay algo malo?— Dele se levantó del sillón después de apagar la consola y ordenarle a Leah que guardara sus juguetes.—No confías en mí.

 

—¡Oh, vamos! Sabes qué lo hago.—Dele caminaba detrás de él. 

 

—Puedo cuidar de Leah. Es mi hija.

 

—Lo sé.—Eric se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos.—Es nuestra hija.

 

—Date la vuelta, no he terminado de admirar tu trasero en esos jeans.—Eric se mordió los labios. Así de increíble era Dele.—Con lo poco que usas la ropa ceñida.

 

—Creí que estábamos teniendo una conversación importante.—Eric caminó de nuevo.

 

—Si, estamos. Es un hecho que crees que no puedo cuidar a Leah.

 

—¿Te recuerdo la vez que pintó nuestra habitación con gises?—Eric movió las cejas. 

 

—¡No cuenta!

 

—O aquella vez que se comió todos los malvaviscos cuando se suponía que ibas a cuidar de ella y te quedaste dormido.

 

—Pero…

 

—Solo salí por diez minutos. 

 

—Bien, ahora estoy avergonzado.

 

Dele agachó la mirada y Eric se sintió culpable. Levantó su rostro y se acercó a él, lo acorraló entre su cuerpo y la mesa.

 

—Eres un buen padre.

 

—Dices eso porque te sientes culpable, ¿no?.— Dele hizo un puchero. Eric se preguntó cómo era posible amarlo tanto.

 

—Uh, quizá.—Dele ladeó la cabeza, el puchero intacto.—Pero no fui yo quien la enseñó a andar en bicicleta o quien le dio ánimo para el primer dia en kinder o quien cuida de ella cuando se enferma. Somos un buen equipo, ¿no?

 

Esta vez, Dele sonrió. Eric lo besó, sus manos descansaban en las caderas de Dele. Dele se separó e inclinó la cabeza para inhalar el aroma de Eric.

 

—Joder, si.

 

_____

 

—¡Dele!

 

En el canasto se encontraba la evidencia de que Leah había jugado con lodo. Otra vez.

 

—Del uno al diez, ¿Qué tan enfadado estás?—Dele preguntó a través de la puerta, sin abrirla. “Menudo cobarde”

 

—Debí suponerlo. Leah no llevaba la misma ropa. Diablos.

 

Dele asomó la cabeza, una sonrisa canalla en su rostro.

 

—Si te hace sentir mejor, borró mi perfil.

 

—¡Por supuesto que no!

  
  
  



End file.
